Another Jungle Adventure
by BeautifulAlice
Summary: Steve and Danny both go to a jungle barbeque, only to wind up trapped in an underground cavern that's quickly falling to pieces. Lots of hurt/comfort, gen fic, and bromance. No spoilers.
1. Chapter 1

Hawaii Five O

**Another Jungle Adventure**

_**BeautifulAlice**_

Summary: Steve and Danny both go to a jungle barbeque, only to wind up trapped in an underground cavern that's quickly falling to pieces. Lots of hurt/comfort, gen fic, and bromance.

* * *

**Chapter One**: _**The Curse**_

"I still can't believe that we're going to a barbeque in the jungle. Don't you know about our curse? And besides, it's supposed to rain later," Danny complained.

"What curse? And the place will have roofs, don't worry," Steve reassured his best friend and partner as they were parking Steve's car at the edge of the road. It would be a bit of a hike throuhg the thick woods-about fifteen to twenty minutes worth, and Steve was looking forward to it. When they weren't finding bodies or being held hostage or looking for killers, the jungle was one of his favorite places to be.

"You know what curse I'm talking about. Besides, the last time you were in a jungle, you almost died!" Danny protested, as they began walking.

"True. But I like the jungle. It's peaceful. Or it would be if it was quiet," Steve said with a grin, knowing that would set Danny off even more.

He waited for one...two...

"Really? Wait-you're telling me to shut up, aren't you? Steve!" Danny protested, and Steve laughed out loud-

The laugh turning into a cry of surprise when out of nowhere he slipped down into a hole, vanishing from the surface.

* * *

**End Chapter One**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two**: _**Underground**_

"Steve? Steve!" Danny called, anxiously. "Steve, are you okay?"

A groan sounded, and Danny was relieved. It meant he was alive, even if he probably wasn't doing so hot. Danny quickly began moving forward to try to figure out if he could reach his friend.

"Don't come any closer!" Steve called seeing his partner moving to his side.

Too late.

A slip, a shout, and then Danny was sliding down, and rolled and was now just as trapped as Steve in the little cave thing that they were in.

"I told you," Danny said, after a few moments when he managed to get back up on his feet. "We're cursed."

Steve tried to laugh, but ended up wincing. Danny quickly moved to his side.

"Are you hurt?"

"I think I bruised some ribs pretty good," He admitted, trying not to move. "Are you doing okay?"

"I'm fine. Unlike you, I can fall down a hole without being knocked unconcious. Yeah, you thought you could hide that from me, didn't you? You didn't respond for almost three minutes, Steve." Danny accused, and Steve sighed.

"I was a bit disoriented, but I wasn't quite unconcious, Dann-o." He reassured him, but it didn't seem to work.

"I'm going to try to send a message," Danny said suddenly, digging out his phone. He should have thought of that before.

"I doubt we'll get any signal down here," Steve grumbled, struggling to get up-but Danny absently pushed him gently back against the rocks. His phone rang once, and then-

"Chin! It's Danny, Steve and I are trapped in an underground cave kind of thing. We were going to that barbeque. Be careful the ground might still be a bit unsteady, and we need an ambulance too," Danny said, making Steve blink in surprise. "Right." Danny agreed, and then a moment later he hung up. "I just lost signal, but at least they know where we are," Danny told him.

"I'm surprised you got that to work." Steve said.

"The odds must be in our favor," Danny said with a straight face. Steve sighed.

"Grace finally managed to sucker you into reading those books, right?" He asked, amused, and Danny grinned.

"I don't know what you're talking about," He said, and Steve began to laugh-and then winced as his chest protested.

"Don't make me laugh," He pleaded, and Danny sighed.

"You realize that I'm going to have to stop letting you go places, right? Every time we go somewhere, you get injured," Danny commented.

"It's not my fault! And you get injured too, you know!" Steve protested, and Danny just sighed.

"I'm going to look around for a little bit, see if there's a way out." Danny said, glancing around. "In case it proves difficult in getting out from that hole up there-it's kinda high up there."

"I didn't know that there were any caves in this area," Steve said, curious, as he glanced around. "I wonder how many more underground caves there are?"

"Who knows, I just hope not to fall in any other ones," Danny said, getting up from Steve's side. "I'll be back in a bit, I just wanna make sure there aren't any dangerous creatures or anything nearby."

"Okay," Steve said, and watched as Danny disappeared from sight.

A few moments later, and he began to grow bored.

As he waited impatiently for Danny to return, he couldn't help but wonder if maybe there was some truth to the 'curse' that they supposedly had when it came to going through a jungle.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three**: _**The Rescue**_

Danny checked the surrounding area but all he found were pretty rocks (he picked one up to give to Grace later), and a few bats, and that was it. Sighing, he made his way back to Steve who looked to be bored out of his mind.

"You know, if you hadn't fallen down into this place, we could be eating barbeque right about now," Danny couldn't help but tease.

Steve glowered at him.

"This is not my fault,"

"It's the curse," Danny agreed, and that was when Chin called from up above,

"You two okay?"

"We're fine!" Danny hollered back.

"Get us out of here!" Steve called.

"The curse struck again, didn't it?" Chin shouted down with a laugh, making both boys groan.

But still...

At least they were being rescued.


End file.
